


Light and Rain

by vriskasbathtub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, This is my first fic ok, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriskasbathtub/pseuds/vriskasbathtub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has been growing apart form his twin sister Rose for some time now, and she's beginning to notice. When Rose comes into her brothers room to deliver an early birthday present, Dave realizes how fucked he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Dave ===>

Be Dave ===>  
It is so unbelievably hard to be Dave right now, and only you realize this.  
That’s because you're Dave, and only Dave truly understands Dave. Well, you like to think of it that way. You know that’s not true of course. You know Rose understands. Rose understands everyone because she can fucking read minds. Her and her psychoanalysis bullshit. You’re so sick of it. So fucking sick. You’re sick of Rose in general. You’re sick or hearing her practice her violin all day, you're sick of the way she never breaks eye contact with you while you're talking, you're sick of the way she pushes her nails into her palms when shes frustrated and you're sick of the way she swings her slender hips while she walks. Its the little things that get to you, and you’re just so sick. And you're so sick of being in love with Rose. It's not your fault you're so in love with Rose. Noone understand you like she does, not even bro. She breaks away at the foundation of your cool kid persona so she sees the real you, and for some reason she's not disgusted with it. She loves you for you, but it's still not enough. It's not the love you need from her. You've been trying to distance yourself from her for the past few months, in a fatal attempt to starve yourself of her. You think shes beginning to notice that you've been acting strange around her, because she makes more of an effort to be around you at all times, which you realize, isn't all that different, because you are twins after all. I mean you even shared a bed until you were 13. You finally asked your bro to give you the guest room for yourself once you hit puberty and couldn't quite keep things “under control” for lack of a better phrase, and you honestly couldn't help it. She's just too much. Even now as you’re laying in your room you can feel yourself warm up at the thought of her. The way her long elegant fingers clasp yours when she looks into your red eyes, and the way her lips always have a slight smile on them and how her violet eyes seem to drown you when you look into them. Those eyes could drive a man mad, and you know its wrong. Its so fucking wrong. Shes your sister. Their will never be anyone in this world that could take away the bond you share, and you cling to this thought. But you love her so much. So much, and it hurts that you'll never be to her what she is to you.You can hear her violin wafting through the hallways, lulling you to sleep. Shes just so perfect. So…fucking…perfect... 

You wake up to the sound of the door opening and then closing quietly. Rose. You know it's her because bro doesn't give two shits if hes waking you or not. You look over at the alarm clock sitting on your desk. 3:17 AM. You hear her speak and it takes you a minute to register the words because you’re so caught up in the sound of her voice washing over you. “…Dave? Are you still asleep?”  
Her voice is barely a whisper. You sit up on your elbows trying to shake off the sleep.  
“Yeah I’m awake, whats up?” Your voice is shaky and unsteady. Its still a shock to see her in the moonlight, even after sharing a bed for so long.  
“I just…I had a vision and… can I sleep with you tonight?” Shes standing closer to you now. She talks so softly, yet there's some force in her voice. She knows you'll let her in. You'll always let her in. That’s what brothers do. Brothers are there to protect. Brothers are there to be strong. Brothers are there to make sure their little sisters are safe. You look up at her, so small, so beautiful and you think to yourself "I'd do anything to make sure she's safe". 

“Yeah sure get in.” you say as you lift you blanket up. She crawls in and rests her head on your chest. You look up at the ceiling, and you see the ceiling fan spin. You hear the sounds of Roses sleep. You feel the rising and falling of her chest on you. It’s so much for you. You’re squeezed into this tiny twin sized bed you can feel her every movement. You can feel the shudders of her visions running through her mind.

"She'll never be yours, and you'll never be hers. Treasure this, Dave." you think to yourself. You pull her tighter, and listen to the sound of her breathing. You sigh deeply and let yourself rest, because fuck you're so exhausted.

You wake up in the morning and check the clock sitting on your desk. 2:25 PM. Why do you sleep so late? You sit up and look around you room. Your plain white walls are almost entirely covered in posters from movies, or comics you like to draw in your free time, except for one. One wall is painted entirely by Rose, who said this was her house warming gift, even though you just moved down the hallway. She spent about 4 months painting and painting. Sometimes you would wake up to see her paining your wall in the middle of the night. You found out it was best to just leave her alone and let her work. The entire wall depicts scenes from what you think is Roses visions.You stand up and walk over to it. Half of it red and has clocks and gears and lava everywhere. You can almost feel the heat emerging from it. It reminds you of someplace you've forgotten. It's your favorite half of the wall. It's such a strange feeling to be nostalgic for a place that isn't even real.

The other half reminds you of Disney princesses. It's all purple, blue, yellow and a hint of pink, and doesn't match your side of the wall at all. The sky behind the clouds is a perfect blue, and there is rain coming down from yellow clouds. Despite the rain the water surrounding the pink and purple island is calm. Its screams Rose. You stand up and walk over to it, and can almost feel the rain coming down on your face. It took her almost 4 months to paint the all, and during that time Rose stayed in your room with you. You didn't consider yourself no longer sharing a room with Rose until she was done with the wall. Rose comes into your room every now and again to add more onto the wall, saying she had another vision. You honestly don't mind her coming in. You love watching her work. Her head bobs up and down and you get to see her wipe her hands on her shirt, neglecting the fact that shes ruining them.  
You turn around to sit back down on the bed and catch yourself in the mirror hanging on the back of your closet door. You stand at about 5'10 (well 5'9 since you got measured last, but that was a while ago) and are skinny, but its clear to see you're toned from years of strifing with bro. You skin and hair match Rose's almost perfectly. Platinum blonde hair, and silky white skin. 

The only real difference between you and rose is your eyes. You have eyes the color of blood, which you almost always with your shades, and Rose has violent purple eyes, that if you aren't careful, you'll get lost in. It used to bother you that Rose didn't try and hide her eyes. All the other kids would pick on her and call her a freak or and alien, but it never seemed to bother her. "Kids will be kids, Dave." She'd always say.  
"But Rose, you're a kid."  
"Dave, please."  
You'd always try and protect her from the bullies. They were just jealous of how beautiful she was. That's what you always told yourself. They were just jealous.

Yet, when you would come over to her with a bloody nose or a scraped elbow she would always take care you you. It was like she was protecting you. You look down at your right arm, and see the scar. Right below your elbow, the scar is the only flaw on your skin.  
And it will always be a constant reminder of how far you'll go to protect her.

Back in elementary school, when you and Rose were still the same height, a kid named Grant would always pick you for your eyes. "What are you, aliens? Ha? Freaks!" He would always get the other kids to laugh at them and call them names. Rose held her head high and never gave them the satisfaction of knowing they got to her. But you did. You would always yelled at them to be quiet, and to leave Rose alone. She couldn't help the color of her eyes, what gave them the right to pick on her? 

Grant didn't like that you always stood up for rose. He didn't understand that they couldn't be considered outcasts if they had each other.  
One day, after a particularly malicious comment, Grant walked over to rose and snatched the book out of her hand. You don't think you've ever been that mad in your entire life. You walked over to Grant and looked up at him, who at this point had quite a few inches on you, and snatched the book out of his hands, and tossed it back to Rose. Rose sat there frozen looking at you with those violent eyes, and all of a sudden you couldn't help yourself. You didn't know where is came from, but you punched Grant so heard a crack. You weren't sure whether or not it was your hand breaking, or his eye socket being fractured, which you now realize that both of those things were the case. Bro has taught you how to flash step during strifes, and you still look back and think this is what saved you from greater bodily harm. He only got one swing at you, and while it didn't do much to harm you, it knocked you to the ground. You got off with a scraped elbow elbow, but that was nothing compared to grant. He was in such bad condition, the teachers had to pull him out of school for a few months. While Dave WAS suspended for 3 months, noone ever bullied Rose again. 

You get pulled out of the memory by the sound of water running. You look over to your bathroom and see steam pouring out the bottom of the bathroom door. You turn to sit on you bed and you hear a soft "Dave." come from the bathroom. You walk over and open up the door, looking at the floor, to avoid seeing anything that shouldn't of been seen. "Yeah, whats up?" you say softly. "Dave, could you go get me some clothes from my room? I'm going to shower in here today."  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back."  
You turn to leave and hear her sigh and you turn your head. Shes standing at the sink with her hands on the counter, looking down at the floor. She's naked, and you have a sudden urge to touch her. Not in a sexual way, just run your hands over her back, and rest your hands on her hips, and bury your face in her her. You think about how perfectly she fits into you, her only standing at 5'4. She always wears black heels in order to stand at the same eye level a you, but you think shes the most beautiful when shes so bare and raw. You turn before you shes you staring and exit the bathroom. 

You turn out of your room down the hallway. You skip past the laundry room and shudder as you pass your bros smuppet studio. You arrive at Roses room. You don't come in here as much anymore. She always comes to you, never vice versa. You open the door and see shes added more onto her walls. Her walls are completely covered in her paintings, though depicting two more scenes than yours. One wall of her room is a larger version of the red heated place, and another wall is a larger version of the blue and yellow rain place. These walls are more elaborate and make you think of what your room would look like if you had given her free range to paint your entire room. The other two walls are unfamiliar to you, and you don't understand their meaning to Rose, though probably another one of her visions. The wall that her closet is on is painted blue and turquoise with gray all around it, like clouds. The scene very dark, but it somehow glows. It looks like turquoise lights are illuminating it, and at closer look it seems like their are little yellow salamanders. Hm. Those are new. You walk over to it and you can feel almost the wind come out of it. The only wall left is the purple and green one. This is probably your least favorite wall. Just looking at it makes you feel cold. It looks like their is a volcano covered in snow and ice. You walk over to it and feel the chill emerging from it. There are frogs hidden in the scene everywhere, which is strange because frogs shouldn't be able to survive in cold weather. Sometimes you try and counts them, but they always seem to move. 

Honestly you have no idea how Rose is able to entice such emotion from paintings. She's probably the new Davinci or some shit. Walking over to the wind wall, you open up her closet and look for some clothes she can wear. You grab her a black t-shirt and some shorts. You turn and leave the closet, and walk over to her dresser, which is on your red wall. you open up the first drawer and close your eyes. You quickly grab her some underwear and try not to feel to weird about the fact that rose has worn these.  
"Oh god Rose has been in these...oh god."  
You shake the thought out of your head so hard it wakes up Rose's cats, John and Jade, who were sleeping peacefully on her bed.  
"wroooowr" The cat with the blue eyes looks up at you. "Yeah yeah John, it's fine i'm leaving." The other cat wakes up and walks over to you. You pet its head and listen to it purr. "Alright Jade, alright. Rose will be here soon. I have to leave." Jades big green eyes look up at you as you walk towards the door. You turn around and see the cats settling down again. "Weird ass cats." you mumble to yourself as you shut the door to Rose's bedroom. 

You walk down the hall toward your room and turn the handle to your door. "Ah ah ah little man. It's strife time." you hear behind you.  
You turn to see your douche bag older brother looming over you and you sigh deeply.  
"Not right now, Bro. I'm busy." You say as you turn to enter your room, but he snatches the clothes out of your hands.  
"Why do you have Rose's clothes you little perv? Gonna go jack off to her panties?" He says as he holds up Rose's underwear.  
Oh god you grabbed the lacy black ones. Jegus fuck. Why did it have to be the lacy black ones? You can't deal with this shit right now. You grab the panties and flashstep into your room before bro can taunt you further.  
You look down at the underwear and think to yourself "Jegus christ, why did I only grab the underwear? And why does it have to be these?" You turn the underwear over in your hands and look at the lace, and imagine how Rose's pale skin would look through the black lace. Oh god you can almost see it...  
No. NO. That's your sister and that's disgusting.  
You shake your head as you walk towards the bathroom.  
You knock on the door and say "Uh.. Rose? I got your clothes... Kinda." You only say loud enough for her to hear over the water, and you can hear hear her say "Bring them in please."  
You open up the door and set the underwear down on the sink and turn to leave. You turn and sit down on your bed and fuck around one your phone until you hear the water turn off. A few minutes later, Rose emerges from the shower.  
She has no modesty around you, and this is apparent, because she is only wearing the black underwear. Her breast are gleaming in the afternoon sunlight leaking through the window.  
She has large breasts for a tiny girl, which just makes her even more beautiful, but you turn away while she enters your closet and grabs one of your t shirts. She emerges wearing one of your SBAHJ t-shirt and she sits on your bed. Her long slender legs seem to go on for miles, and she looks so elegant, even in one of your trashy t-shirts. Shes not wearing any makeup or her head band and you think this is when she is the most beautiful.

The feelings from the night before begin to resurface. The want, the lust, and she's just so perfect, and the fact that you'll have to give her up to someone, someday, just about kills you. You're getting deeper and deeper into the thought when her voice wakes you.  
"Dave, our birthday is coming up, and I would like to know what material possession you would enjoy." a slight smile dances on her lips and you can tell shes joking.  
You look down at your phone and realize their birthday is in two days. When did December first get here?  
"Oh I dunno Rosie, how bout a kiss for the birthday boy?" You say with a chuckle, and you turn to look away from her. When you try to look back you're stopped by her lips on yours and you don't move or breathe. You know she knows you were joking. " Then why is she doing this?" you think. You feel her move to sit on you lap, never breaking the kiss. She's now straddling your hips and burying her hands in your hair. You feel yourself fall deeper and deeper into the kiss and let your hands roam up her shirt. You hear Rose moan as you reach her nipples. You're now roaming each others bodies without care or recognition. Whats yours is mine, and whats mine is yours.  
You're brought back to the earth by her pulling away and looking into your eyes. "Happy early birthday, Dave." She says while she grasps your face. You look into her violet eyes and you realize your shades have been knocked askew. She kisses your forehead and gets up to leave your room. When she gets to the door you call out her name. She turns to look at you, hand still on the door frame, and you ask "What...what was...?" She gives you a smile and says "An early birthday present." and turns to leave. You watch her hips sway as she leaves your room.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are officially fucked.


	2. Be Rose ===>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee and Tavros are coming up soon. Trust me.

Be Rose ===>  
It’s strange being Rose right now, and you would know, because you are Rose.  
You are currently sitting on your bed with your face buried in your pillow, and you have just passionately kissed your twin brother.Your brain still has not registered it, and it would be an understatement to say you wanted more of the forbidden act. Just the thought of Dave running his hands over your back and breasts makes you shudder, and you find the sensation to be completely foreign and welcome. 

There are lots of things you wish you could control. You wish you could control the thoughts you had about Dave, you wish you could control the way Dave feels about you, and you wish you could control the visions, but you can’t. I mean it’s your twin brother after all. But to you, hes more than just a brother, and hes more than just a twin. He’s always there to protect you, and hugs you and cradle you until you fall asleep. He's always made you feel safe, even when the scariest things wont leave you alone. He's always there to save you. Especially from the visions. The visions were always viciously attacking your subconscious, trying to force your mind to make sense of something bigger than you can comprehend. You're often pulled out of the world and brought to strange planets. It's always the same planets though. There's the heat and clockwork one, which you associate with Dave. There's the one with Rain and Light, which has always been the most pleasant vision. It appeals to you the most, and you feel almost at home there. The other two planets you aren't sure of yet. You've always felt like an intruder while visiting, even if the happy yellow salamanders who live on the wind planet always welcome you with open arms. It's not truly the planets themselves that cause the visions to be so terrible. It's the monster hidden withing the planet. It's always large, and powerful, and always so hungry. You’ve had the visions since you were little, and every night Dave was there for you. Holding you, and stroking you hair, and attempting to make sense of your uncomprehendable babbling. It was Dave who suggested Rose start painting the planets. HE said it would help him understand better, so he could help more. Sometimes you get pulled out of your reality and into the visions. From what Dave tells you, it causes your body to go limp and you pupils to dialate. Dave always help you while this happened. He always stayed throughout the entire ordeal, unlike Bro. It always scared Bro. 

When Dave suddenly decided to move out of the room you both shared, it was was especially hard on you, and most nights you found it especially hard to sleep. You could never bring yourself to him all this, because you can’t force him to spend his life protecting you.  
He deserves better, he deserves a life of his own, not one spent protecting you. You kissing Dave has been something you’d been dreaming of for years, even before he moved out of your room. The thought of you and Dave becoming one, or spending the rest of your lives together, is one of the only things that could push away the visions. It’s what roots you to earth, what makes certain you don't get lost in the visions. You need the thought. You need the reality. You need him to need you as much as you need him. You need him to touch you, to promise you that he’ll never leave. When you look into his eyes you see something noone else does. You see him. Not the fake “cool kid” persona he tries to fool everyone with. You see the real him, and it’s so beautiful and raw you wish he would throw away those stupid glasses your bro gave him when he was a toddler and just be him. That Dave is the Dave you feel in love with, and the Dave that scares you the most.What if someone else fell in love with Dave, and he fell in love with them? You would be alone, because noone gets you like Dave, and you don't want anyone else to get you like Dave. You don’t think you would be able to handle losing him for good. Him leaving you right now is temporary. You've made certain of this.

You used to believe Dave was in love with you, but things have been different lately. Once he moved out of your room and into the guest room, you assumed it was because you were starting to menstruate and develop breasts, and he didn’t want to be around during her time of blossoming womanhood. You have tried to talk to Dave multiple times on why he moved into the guest room, and he always says something long the lines of “Don’t you think it was time Rosie? We are getting older, and it’s hella weird that we shared a bed for that long.”

You often think back and remember him saying “hella weird.”  
Was your time together really that strange? You were always much happier with Dave right by your side.  
He used to go to any length to make you happy, even to exert bodily harm upon other children in the name of your protection.  
You remember back in elementary school, Dave mercilessly beat a boy named Grant because he took her book and called her a freak because of her eyes. These comments never bothered you, but they always seemed to offend Dave enough for the both of them. You never understood why the children bothered him so much. They were just children, after all.  
Sometimes Dave used to tease you, and say you acted like an old lady, based on your mannerisms and speaking habits.  
You would always tease right back and say that that he was an exact copy of their douchey, ironic older brother Dirk.  
This always got to him.  
“I’m nothing like that creepy old perv Rosie!” he would say, in his whiney voice.  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Davey.” you’d say while you rubbed his hair.  
Pouting Dave was always your favorite Dave.

You're pulled out of your thoughts when you hear a light knock on your door, and without any notice you hear someone come in and sit on your carpet.  
“Hi Rosie.”  
“Hello Davey.”  
“Are we gonna talk about this?”  
His voice is barely above a whisper.  
“What is their to talk about? It was an early birthday present. You also specifically asked for a kiss, if my memory serves me well.”  
“Rose, please stop with the games.”  
You look down at him sitting on your floor, and much to your surprise, his shades are off. A look of agony is in his eyes makes you sit up and rub your eyes.  
“I don’t understand what you want from me Dave.”  
You’re surprised to see painful expression upon your face displayed in the reflection of Dave’s eyes.

“Rose, I need you to tell me what you meant by that.” The pain in his voice is so evident, it hurts you.  
"What do you think I meant by that Dave?"  
"I don't know Rose. That's why I asked."  
"Dave it's not important. It was just a birthday present. Please just leave."  
You turn away from him to lay back down on your bed.  
"Rose...What's going on with you? Why are you doing this to me?"  
You think back to your thoughts earlier and you don't understand why he can't just look into your mind and find out for himself.  
"Dave...I...I just...I can't do this. I'm sorry."  
You turn away from him and look at the rain wall. This has always been your favorite wall. Just looking at it relaxes you and pulls you away from this conversation.

"Rose I need to know. Please." He grabs your hands roughly. There's so much force in his voice, you can feel him breaking inside.  
“Dave, I need to know what's changed between us. Why have you been pushing me away? What would I have possibly done to make you hate me so much?”  
Your platinum bangs fall into your face when you look down at your lap, and he pushes them away  
“Don’t you ever say I hate you again.” He leans up and kisses your forehead. He pulls you down into a hug and says “Rose, I love you so much, ok? It's not ever brotherly love. It's the kind of love where I need to pin you up against a wall and have you to myself for the rest of my life. I can't have that, and that's not how a brother should think of his sister. I need you to live a normal life, one without me. I'm doing what I think is best for you and your future.”  
What he says hits you with the force of a thousand bricks.  
You pull back and look at him. He has tears in his eyes that only magnify the red.

“Are you an imbecile? Without you, my life is nothing, Dave. We’re twins, for gods sake. You are half of me, and I am half of you. It doesn’t matter who comes and who goes from our life. We have each other. Do you know how much it hurts when you pull away from me? Do you know how hard it’s been to sleep alone for the last 4 years? I need you.” You lean down and grab the sides of his face to reinforce what you’re saying.

“Dave...I need you.” and you kiss him. You kiss him harder than you did before in his room. So hard, you fall off you bed and land on top of him. This kiss is different from the one in his bedroom. It isn’t about exploration, or fascination. This kiss is full of lust and need and you’re almost certain if you don’t stop soon your lips will be bruised, and Bro will start to ask questions.  
But none of that matters right now. All that matters right now is you and Dave alone in your room. You feel Dave pick you up and push you back up onto the bed. He's on top of you now, and you can feel the chill coming off of the frog wall. It doesn’t even matter because you are so warm right now. Dave is so warm, and this is so right, and you aren’t sure how you've managed to live for almost 17 years without this. 

Dave has put down his cool kid mask and he’s so perfect and raw it’s almost scary. After what seems like hours, you realize he’s grinding into you so hard and moaning so loud, you’re afraid bro might come in. You don't think you've ever been this turned on in your entire life.  
You feel his hands in your shirt and you reach for his hands in an attempt to stop him. Even through all the visions, and bullying at school, you are sure this is the hardest thing you’ve ever had to you.  
You look up at his face, blushing almost redder than his eyes and say “Dave we can’t do this. It’s not your birthday yet.” 

He looks down at you and smiles.  
“Rosie can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure.”  
“Can I sleep with you tonight?”  
“No, but we can share a bed.”  
“Hilarious. The wizard queen is not only extremely attractive and smart, but now shes got jokes!” he laughs into your neck.  
He lies down next to you and you cuddle up into him. You feel him running his hands through you hair and running the other hand on your thigh. You look down to the floor and see John and Jade looking at you.  
Jade begins to purr, and for a moment you think you’re doing the same thing. You hear Dave whisper into the crease of your neck “I love you Rose.” You whisper back “I love you too Dave.” and feel your body being washed over with sleep.

Your name is Rose LaLonde, and you are officially fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is the first fic i've ever written, so all feedback would be welcome, positive or negative. Thanks greatly!


End file.
